Mysteries can have changes: Percabeth love story (series)
by Noah2k1
Summary: My First percabeth fanfic mixed with thalico and another couple i made. Percy and Noah are going on there second year at Goode High with their best friends Annabeth, Bella, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Grover, And Junpier. All have secrets in groups. One group Nico, Noah, Percy, Grover Another Annabeth, Rachel, Junpier, Thalia How much hurt and guilt will it take to realease the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please bare with me if anything, Please give me reviews to help me make my work better would be nice. This is a percabeth story with other couples in here like thalico and a couple I made (haven't made a name for them yet) I don't own PJO or anything but I do own Noah and Bella (no she's not twilight Bella she's my best friend Bella in real life.**

**Enjoy!**

Noah's Pov

Monday morning the most...well how can I put this, Crappiest days of the week. Not only does it start the school week but I have to deal with stuck up snobs who hit on me and my best friend Percy Jackson but the jocks. Those people piss me off.

_BUZZZ BUZZZ_

"Hello?"

"NOAH!" Percy yelled

"Percy softer please I think I lost my hearing in my right ear" I groaned rubbing my ear and putting the phone to my left ear.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be late and I cant be late again and Annabeth is going to kill me"

"I'm supposed to care because?"

"Cause I'm your best friend and Annabeth will kill you because your my ride every day"

OH GODS, I thought

Annabeth can be really scary sometimes especially when she's mad. She stares you down with her Grey eyes and gives you a ill-kill-you-later look. I don't know why but she's only mad at me when it comes to Percy.

"On my way"

"HA, that's what I thought now hurry!"

With that I jumped out of bed as fast as light, grabbed clothes and took a shower. I ran downstairs and I see...

" Hey Noah"

Bella's Pov 

"Bella, Wake up!"

I groaned and got out of bed I was always slow when it came to school, I find it too easy being a Daughter Of Athena. Annabeth opened the door a bit and saw me moving slowly finding clothes.

"Bells, if you hurry we can go to Noah's and he can drive us"

With that I immediately hurried up like there was no tomorrow.

I got changed and looked in the mirror admiring myself

My hair went straight past my shoulder other than my sister's hair which turns into bouncy princess curls once it hits her shoulders (we both are blonds, We hate the stereotypes about how blondes are stupid) I wore a dark sea green shirt and grey pants with white converses and a leather jacket. What's even better is that Noah lives down the street about 10 minutes away.

We started walking when Annabeth broke the silence.

"You like him don't you?" Annabeth said with a slight smirk spread across her face

"who?" I said blushing furiously and turning away but she wouldn't back down

"don't you act stupid with me Bella Chase, you like Noah don't you?"

"No he's a good friend and he's always there for me." Annabeth stared me down with a stare saying ill get it out of you later and broke the silence by saying " Me and Percy are going to the movies we wanted to know if you would come?" I blushed crimson red and nodded in approval.

"And we are here" I looked up to see we arrived at Noah's, I could see his mustang in the car and looked to see the picture of Noah and I at the beach sipping on soda. He is so hot with his sea green eyes and raven black hair (**see where I'm going with this?**) He looked so much like Percy it was scary. I mean Percy is good looking but wow I mean- Whoa Bella you guys are just friends, he doesn't like you back that way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Annabeth pulling me into Noah's house. I could hear the shower turning off and realized Noah was getting out of the shower. Paula (Noah's mom) told us to get comfy squeezing us in a tight embrace and told us there was breakfast in the kitchen if we were hungry. " Thank you Paula, Soooooo anyhow you never answered my question. Do you like Noah?"

I was about to answer when I saw Noah come down in a Grey V-neck and black jeans with white black converses, His raven black hair rustled and sea green eyes with red dr dre beats hung around his neck

" Hey Noah" I was happy with my turn of events when he noticed me, this day was worth waking up to.

**Sooo good, bad? my first fanfic and I'm tired so I wasn't as descriptive as i wanted to be but I will be next chapter. So plzz review and tell me how I can approve thank you! Also i will be bringing percabeth into next chapter just had to introduce Noah and Bella, i will be bringing new cahpters everyday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 and I'm going to upload a new chapter everyday and if I don't I will upload extra chapters to make up for it! I'm not going to request for reviews I'm doing this for fun and amusement. Anyways enjoy chapter 2 and if this goes successfully ill continue with a series when I'm done. ENJOY!**

Noah's Pov

I was shocked to see Bella and Annabeth sitting on my sofa watching TV. My mom didn't even looked phased that the two prettiest girls in school are sitting on my couch, well I wouldn't either I mean we have all been together since we were kids. We all kind of fit in together perfectly all of our dad's or mom's went missing before we were born. For Percy, Nico, and I or dad's went missing considering that me and Percy's dad is Poseidon, Yes you heard me right Poseidon, God of the sea. Nico's dad is Hades.

"..err...Hey Bella, what are you doing here" she was beautiful, Blond hair and startling stormy grey eyes but not as grey as Annabeth's. She had her blond straight hair hanging down her shoulders just as Annabeth but Annabeth's hair turned into bouncy curls once it hit her shoulders. "Good to see you kelp face" I managed to crack a smile after the mood I was in, Bella noticed and raised her eyebrow in concern. Gods she was cute.

"We should get going, Percy is waiting for us and he thinks Annabeth is going to be mad" Annabeth smiled at that, I wonder what she's thinking, she always smiles when I mention Percy being worried about her. "Yeah, let's go, Seaweed Brain can be such a..." I smiled and said what came to mind " Seaweed Brain?" She threw her head back and laughed while pulling me and Bella out of my house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we all arrived at school, we found the rest of the gang waiting by the front door by the fountain. I decided to surprise Nico by twirling my hand in a circle motion and sending a slight wave rise up and splash Nico on his back. He yelped and jumped in surprise he almost summoned his sword to confront who did it until he saw me and Percy trying not to laugh.

"_Perseus Jackson and Noah Jackson, Get over here!"_

My eyes widened, he didn't realize he was summoning a skeleton behind him. I quickly sprinted at Nico at tackling him to the ground causing a scene. "Nico calm down, Your summoning a skeleton!" he tilted his head in an upward direction to look in horror at what he created. "Crap" he mumbled while smacking his hand to the ground and making the skeleton shatter into bones then disappear.

"Noah, get off me" he sighed, he doesn't realize that his dad is telling the truth when he says he needs to control his temper. One time Nico got so mad at school he accidently made his sword appear and swung it at me. Good thing I had ADHD or I would've gotten hurt. I slowly got off Nico with my hand in my pocket just in case, My vial of salt water was in there. Now I know what you're thinking " water what's that going to do?" Well It turns into a sword or a trident, and I can use it to heal myself.

As I got up and looked at the gang everyone was stunned except Percy and Grover who looked like they saw this everyday, which they basically do. I was stumped at what they were staring at in shock, then I realized what just happened. "oh, don't worry he's just...uhhh..." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "tired and not feeling good" said Nico, as he saved me from embarrassment. Annabeth was the first to speak up, "Girls, meet me at the girls locker room. we have some talking to do." all the girls nodded walking away.

That just left me, Percy, Nico, and Grover to wonder if they saw what had just happened.

Annabeth's Pov

I walked into the girl's locker room with Rachel and Thalia trailing behind me. I thinking if I just saw that correctly, First Nico calls Noah, Noah Jackson, Then when Noah tries to cool Nico, off a skeleton forms and immediately collapses when Nico mutters something while smacking his hand onto the pavement.

When everyone is there Rachel is first to speak up.

"Uhh, did anyone else see what Nico did"

The whole room is filled by constant agreements. But what Bella said really surprised me. " I saw Noah twirl his hand in a circle and then the water in the fountain seemed to rise and splash Nico, what scares me the most is that the Boys didn't seem surprised." I thought about it, Noah and Percy both love water and...Oh my Gods. "Uhh Bella what are you getting at?" she looked nervous and sad "what I'm getting at is what if Noah and Percy are demigods and their dad is Poseidon" My heart seemed to climb up into my throat at this thought, and by Bella's face expression says she's thinking what I'm thinking. You see I like Percy more than a friend now and Bella likes Noah more than a friend, But our mother is Athena and if it's true what we are thinking. We may never get what we want.

"Oh Gods, Bells we should go talk to Noah and Percy"

She nodded and we left

Those boys have got some explaining to do

**SOOOO, how'd you like it good, bad? well ill upload again tomorrow, sorry about the cliffhanger and not much fluff between our couples but I will be bringing it next couple chapters, I PROMISE! Anyways review and enjoy. Will the gang find out and will Percabeth and Nella get together? See you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy: Hey what's going to happen to me and Noah?**

**Noah: Yeah, I'd like to know if Bells is going to kill me**

**Me: I can't tell you, but you better watch yourself for the future.**

**Noah & Percy: What!?**

**Sooo chapter 3 I'm afraid to tell you what happens so im just gonna write it and ask if you liked it later, anyhow Percy and Noah have a secret to show in the chapter today! Soo enjoy as we go to GOODE HIGH! And Longer and more descriptive chapters ahead!**

Percy's Pov

"Earth to Percy!" I looked up from the water I was controlling to look up at the younger brother by a couple months that looked so much like me, acted like me but so much more brave. "Yeah I was just wondering about what the girls are going to say to us" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised scrunched together like I do when I'm worried. "Come on Perce, it can't be that bad can it?" I chuckled lightly from amusement; he doesn't know what's yet to come when it comes to Wise girl. "Noah I have a question" He looked at me and I got a good look at him and realize how much he's gotten older over the summer. His bangs are just a bit longer than mine; his eyes have seemed to gotten brighter over the year. He has gotten more muscular and taller. "How are you so mu h braver than me?" He looked shocked; he shook his head back and forth and looked into the horizon. "Perce that is probably the stupidest thing I've heard you say, 2 things. One, I'm not braver than you, Second" He paused and scrunched his brow. "Well I don't have a second thing but it will come to me…..I Hope"

Noah turned his head towards the locker room and stood up. "Wow" was all I could manage when I saw Annabeth walking towards me with her sister behind her. She looked like the most beautiful girl in the world, with her Light blonde hair and princess curls and startling grey stormy eyes. Noah was gaping at them with his mouth dropped open, I laughed and swatted him in the back of his head and he instantly stopped and looked at me. He then realized what he was doing and blushed a crimson red.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I jumped and looked at Annabeth looking up at me with a smirk on her face. "Hey Wise Girl, What's up" She looked disappointed for some reason, I looked at Noah and he shrugged it off. "Anyways we should get to class, your dad said we all had the same classes" Annabeth smirked and dragged me off. I looked back at Noah and Bella and realized they were talking about something. Hmm I wonder.

Bella's Pov

Gods Noah is clueless, I'm throwing off signals. I've liked him for a while I mean I've hugged him more frequently, but I'm not going to throw myself at him like those school sluts or Aphrodite girls. "Noah" He looked at me with worry etched on his face. I laughed the anger leaving but coming back as quickly as it left. "You're clueless, you don't see the obvious" I walked back to class leaving Noah confused.

As I got up and out of class I heard someone yelling. When I stepped out I saw Noah holding Bianca behind him, what the….. As I was walking towards the scene Jock number 1 grabbed Bianca while another swung at Noah. Noah deflected it easy and put the boy's arm behind his back and threw him to the floor while taking the jock that had Bianca and punching him in the nose. Bianca was crying by now and ran into Noah's arms; he looked up at me and then immediately looked away and took Bianca to her next class. What happened to us?

_Flashback to the Courtyard_

"_Noah why can't you understand something, I've been showing how much I care yet you still don't understand!" By now I had tears forming in my eyes and looked away. "Bells" I smirked at my nickname for me I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the most handsome looking concerned boy I ever saw._

"_I understand more than you think" He pulled me into a tight embrace and I rested my head on his chest. "Bells i want to be honest, are you sure you want to take this step forward in this relationship like this?" I looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I was playing dumb; I wanted to see what he would say. "Never mind, I'll see you at class Bells" He started walking away but I stopped him making him turn around to face me. I immediately saw the hurt in his face. "Noah…I-"he stopped me by piping up "Bella, stop don't just…Never mind bye Bella. I was so mad I yelled at him "You're clueless, you don't see the obvious Noah Jackson, and you're an Idiot!" I automatically wanted to take back what I said but it was too late._

"_You know what Bells, Come to me when you know what to say!" With this he turned and looked into my eyes. "You don't know how hard it is trying to live by with people calling me stupid, clueless, or retarded!" he was mad and hurt "But hearing it from my best friend, the only person I could trust with my life!" His eyes glistened and a tear ran down my cheek. "That's a whole new level of pain." He started to walk away and I called to him "Noah wait….please" He stopped and looked back but kept going._

_I slumped against the wall crying his name and saying sorry repeatedly. I looked up to see Noah standing there; I got up and walked away._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thalia's Pov_

We all sat at our lunch table during free period. Noah and Bella were acting weird and distant to each other, I looked over at Annabeth hoping she had an explanation but she was just as stumped. "Aw Noah what's wrong?" We looked up to see Brian the school bully. Bianca sunk back into her chair looking at the ground while Noah rose from his chair; I've never seen this side of Noah. He was protective and loyal to Bianca, not letting anything get past him to harm her. He hasn't even done this for Bella. I looked over at her and realized she had a tear streaming down her face. "Brian leave, I've had enough of your crap!" Noah's fists were clenched. "Look guys! Noah is defending his girlfriend and Bianca!" Everyone stared and Brian's group snickered. Noah looked bad, just then a breeze swept through the room and Noah's eyes literally started to glow a little extra green. Percy, Nico, and Grover instantly stood up holding Noah back. Bianca was the only one of the girls who wasn't surprised. "Yeah, Noah let them hold you back. I'm going to have fun in bed with Bella tonight knowing you ran away scared!"

I barely got to say "oh shit" before the boys were thrown back and Noah was on Brian faster than I could blink. Percy wrapped his arms around Noah and lifted him off like he was a pillow. What the Hades? I looked at Bella and Annabeth. Annabeth was taking out Bella with an arm around her while the boys dragged Noah out of the room. That's when things got worse, real fast. Brian said something about Annabeth right to Percy.

**Hey guys I'm bringing Percabeth soon with more Percy Pov's I promise on the River Styx *BOOM BOOM* See? Anyways we see that Noah is starting to care for Bella more than they realize. Anyways I hope you enjoy and chapter 4 will be out tomorrow! P.S I need reviews if you want Thalico, Nella, and Bilcom (or is it Balcom, I'm not sure) Oh and ill be making longer chapters and more descriptive i keep skipping stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Chapter 4! WHOOOOO Now I'm showing more Percy and Annabeth in this chapter. I DON'T OWN PJO or the charters except Brian, Noah, and Bella!**

**Percy: I really like Annabeth when are we getting together**

**Me: Uh, I don't know uh this chapter, or next chapter?**

**Percy: Sounds good to me!**

***Sad face* ugh! I'm trying to find the perfect way to put the couples together and I haven't even introduced Nico and Thalia liking each other! Oh well the time will come.**

_Percy's Pov_

I don't know what happened to me but next thing I know I'm punching Brian in the face. I felt arms wrap around my waist and arms. I stopped swinging to see Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth taking me off when Brian tries to swing at me but I see a hand grab it and bend it back. Who is that…..I don't know if anyone could see it but there was a faint glow around Noah and his eyes were…."Noah?" He looked at me and my heart went into my throat. They were extra green "No!" I tackled him and dragged him out of the lunch room with everyone staring at us.

"Noah stop!"

"Get off me!"

I spun him around to see the glow of him gone and sadness in hurt in his eyes. The way he did when he was 8 and he would come to me after someone made fun of him about his disability.

"Noah…What's wrong "He was looking behind me and looked a little mad, I saw him looking at Bella talking to this boy. That's when he took a big breath and told me everything that happened this morning in the courtyard. I got mad about all the boys making fun of him, and what surprised me more was Bella called him an idiot!

"BELLA" she looked over and saw me and got scared instantly, she talked to the boy one more time and walked over to me.

"Y-Yeah?" she stammered

"How dare you call him stupid and idiotic!" I said pointing towards Noah.

"He's done everything for you Bells! He's fought Boys for you told off girls for you! And this is how you repay him!" I took her arm and dragged her into my car. While Noah watched confused as girls swarmed him, I thought I saw one of the girls eyes glow but I didn't take it as a bad thing. A lot of girls here, eyes twinkle when it comes to Noah.

"Per-"

"Don't you start, He loves you Bella! He has been throwing himself in front of fights for you and stood up and turned down girls for you, And this! This is how-"I looked at Bella and turned to see what she was looking at.

My eyes turned watery and I almost cried when I heard my baby brother Noah cry out in pain and collapse to the ground and fall with a dagger in his side. The school was done due to early dismissal and the whole school was empty.

I got out of the car just as an I _Empousai_ went to go stab him

"NO!" I rushed but was thrown back by a wall of force. I heard rumbling, my neck hair stood up and there was a metallic taste in my mouth. "Oh shit" I got up and ran but before a big BOOM threw me backwards into the car.

I got up with Noah 5 feet from where he was stabbed. I ran tears forming in my eyes. I slid next to him and cradled his head muttering No repeatedly. He looked up at me, Blood caked his face and Green ooze dripped down his arm.

"You guys are demigods?"

I looked up to see the whole gang there crying especially Bella.

"Percy?" I looked down and felt a hand grab my shirt. Noah was awake and alive but barely "I'm sorry, I should've noticed. I didn't recognize the girls but they had our cheerleading uniform, the way their eyes glistened." Tears rolled down my cheeks. He swallowed and looked up at me, the green in his eyes fading. "I'm so stupid" I was crying now "No, you're not. I am I should've known when I saw them."

"No you're not, I'm not having you blaming yourself for my death" My eyes widened and I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Bells, come here"

Bella walked over crying, she knelt next to him. "Noah I'm so sorry" He didn't say anything just grabbed Bella and pulled her on his lap and held her. She cried even more.

Noah looked at the gang "Guys before I go, I need to tell you something" everyone looked up at him. "I'm a Son of Poseidon, and Bella?" She looked up at him.

I'll never forget his final words as he said them to Bella

_AnnaBeth's Pov_

I didn't even know what happened. Me and Thalia were at our lockers while the rest of the gang got there stuff. We were rambling on about Percy and Noah when Thalia's eyes widened and then I heard an agonizing scream come from the courtyard. I'm glad the school was empty or we would've had trouble.

I looked towards the courtyard and see girls vanish and Noah fall with a dagger in his side. Next thing I know we are gathered around Noah and he tells Bella He loves her. And then…..Dies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 weeks later_

Percy was quiet during Science. Not paying attention at all just staring at the picture of him and Noah laughing on the first day of school.

2 weeks

2 weeks since we found out

2 weeks since we heard his voice

2 weeks since we saw his sea green eyes

2 weeks since he died.

Percy and Nico were gathered at the window of Noah's memorial pictures. Percy was crying, when he saw me he tried to act brave and not look sad. It didn't work I grabbed Percy and took him to a supply closet.

"Percy, I-"

He grabbed me by the waist and smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back

When we pulled back he rested his forehead on mine

"Annabeth I needed to show my feelings towards you, I needed to before and if something happens to me and you. I can't take the chances of losing like I did with Noah"

He looked up at me and stared into my eyes with his sea green eyes shining

"Annabeth Chase. I love you"

I smiled and kissed him passionately to show I felt the same way.

The bell rang and we were forced to get out. We walked towards Mr. Blofis's class hand in hand. And in 2 weeks this is the first time I've seen Percy smile,

***Sniff Sniff* I know I know Noah died and I may decide to have him come back, maybe not. But we now have Percabeth! And soon Thalico. I've had messages asking who the gang is. Well it explains in the Description but the gang is Noah (*Sniff Sniff*) Percy, Annabeth, Bella, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Juniper, Bianca, And Malcom, AND soon the Stolls. Anyways I'll be coming back soon I promise. And remember Mysteries have changes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Riot chicks**

Thank you so much for the review, and they are on the way!

**Sooo this one has a mystery person in it and you know a mystery can have change. This chapter has a lot of action and fluff in it (; **

**Noah: I can't believe you killed me!**

**Me: I know I'm sorry but it ties with the story**

**So I'm sorry about killing Noah I might make it where someone carries his spirit but I don't know maybe I will, maybe I won't! Anyways it's now a couple months after Noah died and Bella and Percy start seeing some random and queer things while something brews between the gang.**

Nico's Pov

"I don't understand" Percy was confused as ever. My dad told me that Noah killed the furies yesterday in the underworld. But how is my question and if he remembers everything, then is he even dead?

"Perce, we need to go to the Underworld. I'll tell you later on the way!" He was considering I could tell by the look on his face.

"I'm not going unless you tell me what it's about" I got mad and fixed my coat and fingered my skull ring. "Percy don't tell anyone about this, but it's about….Noah" Percy looked sad. No one ever mentioned his brother's name….until now. "No I can't, I promised I wouldn't see him for Bella's sake and…..Mine" He walked away leaving me stumped I guess I'm on my way with Mrs O Leary.

With that I Whistled I Taxi cab Whistle and I see a hellhound the size of a tank come around the corner. I laughed as she gave me a slobbery kiss. "Easy girl, we are off to the underworld. I've got an old friend to see." And I watched as the World turned to Darkness and swallowed me.

Thalia's Pov

I was sitting at the lunch table and was chatting with Annabeth when Percy sat down and didn't even address us.

"Hey, Kelp Face. What's wrong?" He looked up and took his tray and went outside leaving me confused and Annabeth worried.

The school day went by fast and boring, without and troubles until now.

As I stepped out of class I heard a locker slam and watched as Percy turned around to face Brian. "Hey Percy, I'm sorry about your brother" Percy looked up with a smirk.

"Tha-"

"I mean he did have it coming, The Prick beat me up." Brian was in Percy's face now poking his chest repeatedly "And. That. Was. His. Consequence." Percy threw his books at Brian and knocked him on his ass. Perce was about to punch Brian again when a breeze swept down the hall and we all looked to see a tall boy with a hood on at the end of the hall.

The boy slowly walked towards Brian and easily lifted him by the neck. Brian looked terrified and was even more when the boy threw him down the hall.

The boy looked at Percy and grabbed him by the shoulders. I was afraid He was going to hurt Percy until he enveloped him in a hug and walked away. I looked at Percy who looked shocked and scared.

I walked up to him and shook him asking who that was and did he know him. He looked at me and shook his head. Weird

Percy's Pov

Could that have been him, I mean the boy had sea green eyes and a big muscle tone. No it couldn't have, Noah died 3 months ago. I choked up at the thought that Noah died 3 months ago. As I was walking home I saw the hooded figure watching me from across the street.

I sighed and walked towards him uncapping Riptide. "Hey, what do you want from me" He slowly reached into his pocket and raised a vial of salt water. I staggered backwards in shock.

No way I thought, I watched as he slowly flicked his wrist and it turned into a bronze sword and Νῶε was etched on its blade. I rushed him and our blades met in midair.

I flicked my wrist and water slowly rose from the sewer down the street. I threw the water at him and it spiraled but immediately stopped and turned into an wall of Water and it crashed and the boy was gone.

As I walked into my Apartment I smelled the scent of Chocolate Chip Cookies. I smiled and ran into the kitchen to see my mom cooking blue cookies. "Hey mom!" I sat down and put my backpack on the chair. She turned around and looked at me with a smile and flour on her forehead. I laughed and she frowned "What?" I got up and took a napkin and wiped her forehead, "you got flour on your head"

"Well I got homework, night mom" I got up and saw her about to cry I rushed back and pulling her into a hug. "Mom? What's wrong?" She looked up with a smile on her face. "You remind me so much of Noah." I smiled and let go grabbing my bag. "I miss him too ma" and I went to my room.

I wasn't really doing homework. I was trying to figure out what Νῶε meant.

Hm Nate, Nico, Nick? No they all don't make sense. As I got into bed I gasped and realized what it meant.

Noah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nico's Pov

I'm still shocked after what Percy told me. I mean Noah can't be alive we watched him die. When I found Noah he didn't know me who I was and was taken away by the Furies. I watched him go to Dad's castle.

"Perce, we all know he can't be alive, we watched him…." I looked away, got up and walked to Thalia.

"Hey Thals, What's up?"

She looked up and smiled at me. She was Beautiful. Her startling Blue eyes Jet black hair short but not so short. Her shirt fit just right around her curves and made her look so gorgeous.

"Nico I need to tell you something."

I Blinked and looked at her eyes. "Shoot" I smiled and Winked at her making her Blush.

"Meet me at the field." She got up and walked away. What could she possibly want to talk about that she couldn't tell me right here? I mean I love her but she confuses me sometimes, I sighed and got up dumping my tray and walking out the double doors.

I saw her there playing with Electricity having it dance across her palm and shooting the metal seat next to her. I smiled and called to her. "Hey unless you want my Ass fried, I'd recommend you stop playing with the Electricity. She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

As I sat down I felt my Leg go numb and a shock go up my other leg. I shifted uncomfortably and winced in pain, she looked concern. "Are you ok? You look in pain." I found a confortable spot and settled in.

"Yeah just taking a feeling to your electrical impulse and personality."

She smirked and looked me in the eye. "Nico I need to ask you something." I raised my eyebrow and got ready for something. "Do you like me?"

I blushed and looked up and nodded "But I don't like you." I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers. I pulled away and smirked saying "I love you" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

Bella's Pov

I was sitting in the hallway leaning against my locker while the couples hung out. Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, and Grover in Juniper. And soon it's going to be Bianca and Malcolm. I put my head down.

I heard a hand hit my locker next to me and I saw Dylan. The school player, "What do you want?" He smirked and leaned in closer just as the gang came in to the hall. "Dylan get away from me now."

He laughed and then looked serious " No" he went to go kiss me but I ducked and socked him the gut and ran. But he was fast and caught up to me quickly and threw me against the wall hurting my back.

"GET OFF ME!" He pinned me and put his lips to mine. I tried pushing him away but I couldn't but someone helped me he was thrown to the ground and looked up horrified at a hooded figure. Just as the gang turned the corner Dylan ran away in fright.

Percy looked mad. "Who are you?" Percy snarled

The hooded figure laughed and I saw a faint green hue in the darkness of the hood. He stepped back and started to talk.

"Come on Perce don't you remember me?" I looked at Percy who was trying to play it in his head. I saw the gears spinning in his head and he looked up in surprise. No you can't be I saw you-"

"What's going on here?" I interrupted and looked at the hooded figure.

"Come on Bells, Don't you remember me?" Everyone gasped. Only one person called me that and he was dead.

"Noah?" He laughed and threw his hood off.

Sea green eyes burned into mine. Jet black hair long and messy flowed gently across his head. He had his muscle tone and height plus skin tone.

Tears formed in my eyes and I walked up to him slowly and gently rested my hand on his cheek. He leaned on it and nuzzled it with his nose. He put his hand on it but left it there.

"It's about time you noticed Bells" I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and crashing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands through his hair and deepening the kiss.

I looked back and leaned my head in the crook of his shoulder. My Kelp Face was back.

Everyone gathered around us crying.

Noah was back.

**YAYYY He's back and we have all the couples but now something will happen.**

**A QUEST!**

**So review and ask for things you want in the story to make it more accustomed to you!**

**So Bella has got her best friend back. And now she's fulfilled. The gang of demigods is together and the drama is pumped. I don't know when I'll be putting up the quest or if I will it's just a suggestion.**

**Plus **

**Where are Nico and Annabeth?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am so sorry about uploading on this story. I kind of made a new story but I'm keeping with this one too! Anyways something is stirring after the gang is reunited or are they? I'm also thinking of making ANOTHER story and I don't know who will be the characters will be. **

**SOOO I'm doing a contest. You guys will submit stories and I'll pick the best ones and put them in both stories intros until one is decided. So submit a new one story and if you guys like it I'll submit it along with the signature of the author! I'll also ask that person if they like it so far!**

Bella's Pov

I woke up sleeping on my desk and Percy looking down at me. Annabeth beside him and I realized we were in science class and I fell asleep during his lecture about hypothesis and conclusions or something like that. I knew it by heart all of it, but my mom would probably be grumpy at me anyways I lifted my head to see Noah wasn't in the room.

Hmph, probably in detention for beating up another kid hitting on me or something. I smirked at that remark just as the bell rung signally class was over, I hurried out of class looking for Noah until I felt to hands wrap around my waist. I turned expecting Noah but seeing David, I snarled and pushed him off smacking him.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again David Rurgheson!" Everyone was watching while David was smirking he lunged at me but a hand clasped around his throat and Percy was there throwing that punk to the floor. He was on top of him punching him repeatedly until Annabeth was there calming him down resting her forehead against his mumbling words of encouragement telling him everything would be alright.

"Percy everything will be alright"

"I know"

"I know you are defensive over me and my sister but you gotta calm down"

"Ok"

He nodded and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer deepening the kiss. They pulled away breathing heavily and smiling the looked at me and frowned. Why were they frowning at me.

"Hey where's Noah?" Percy looked down sad at what I said. Then he looked up at me and dead in the eye, "What are you talking about?" I was confused until I pushed through the crowd and saw Noah's Memorial poster board.

My eyes stung as I dropped to my knees. He was really gone, My best friend in the world is gone and the I'll never get to tell him how much I loved him. Percy and the gang gathered around me clasping my shoulders and some hugging me.

"Hey why you guys so sad" A familiar voice I turned and only saw David. "He was a nobody, I don't see why you're mourning!" I snapped I charged him and punched him in the nose with my finger with Noah's and my school ring. "That's for Noah and you punks out there." I walked back to Annabeth and saw her tear stained cheeks and ran into her arms.

He was gone, He was really gone!

Noah's Pov

I was in Hade's Palace waiting for Nico to come back and inform me on the gang while I kept Kronos in place every time he rose from Tartarus. It was getting hard and tiring from the work especially since I had no water down here.

But today I left this place. I brought out a Golden Drachma and used the remainder of my water to make mist. "Oh Iris god of the Rainbow, Accept my offering." The mist shimmered, I hesitated I was going to call Nico but I had other plans. "Bella, Half Blood Hill." We found out about the summer camp Thalia, Annabeth, and Bella go to. The mist shimmered and I saw a girl with blond straight hair and a thin healthy body with her back to me. Her shoulders were rocking up and down and she kept muttering my name, she was holding a picture of me and her.

"Hey, I remember that day, best day ever personally." She jumped up so high I thought she would hit me through the mist. She unsheathed her dagger little longer than Annabeth's and turned around. I gave her my best smirk and she almost dropped to her knees. She put her head in her hands "Stop making me see visions of him, it's horrible not seeing him in person. Hades better quit it" I laughed and she was about to cry.

"Come on smartass, aren't you the smart one?" She looked up and gasped. She went to go touch and I did what Hades taught me since I was supposed to leave today. I imagined myself sitting there and I heard the waves roar in my ears. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me wide eyed.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my forehead on hers. "Bells, it's real. I'm back." And kissed her, she seemed shocked at first but responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away and she frowned.

I laughed, "Come on, we gotta go tell Chiron, I have a special entrance to make tonight" and we were off.

The Big house is huge; I never got to spend some quality time at camp but enough that everyone knows me. Everyone thinks I'm dead from the poisoned dagger 5 months ago. I frowned at the memory, Percy screaming and running to me while my friends gathered around and watched me die. I closed my eyes and Bella squeezed my hand.

Chiron was playing a game of…. I forget what it was called (**I forgot how to spell it**) with Mr. D, I sighed and approached him. Mr. D noticed me first and scowled.

"Look at who decided to join us."

"What?" Chiron turned and looked at me. He smiled and rose out of his wheelchair and came to his true form. Half horse and half human, He clasped my shoulder and looked at me with a smile. "It's good to have you back Noah, a young hero of the Big 3 is back"

"Chiron?" I heard a familiar voice I hid not knowing who it was. Nico appeared in the doorway with worry written all over his face.

"Is Noah here, I went to dad's palace but he said he thought he already left."

I appeared out of the wall and smiled "Hey guys." Nico looked startled but sighed with relief. He walked up to me he punched my arm and gave me a death glare. If I hadn't grown up with that Glare I would've shrunk into my shoes and would be scared but alas I only smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Now I have to get re-introduced now don't I?" Everyone nodded and Chiron smiled.

Percy's Pov 

We were all gathered in my cabin talking about are past funny moments. It was mostly Noah though. We all laughed at the first one in 6th grade when Noah beat the living hell out of 4 guys for messing with the girls. Grover was explaining the whole thing. I remember it I was there with G-man.

**Flashback!**

_Grover and I were about to go talk to the girls. It was free period, me and Grover just got out of science when we saw a group of 4 guys walked up to them. They started to flirt with them until they all got up and were about to leave until they all grabbed each girl. I was about to go all Poseidon on them until Noah appeared. We heard everything._

"_I'd let them go David." Noah gave the scariest glare; I have never seen him use it before. _

"_Nice try Jackson, but I think not." He started wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and Chest. She gasped and tried to get out but he squeezed harder._

_Noah growled and his eyes glowed Sea green. "Big mistake." I muttered I watched as he ran at the two boys covering David and Steven, he had his arms around Annabeth. I growled and went to get up and hurt the guy but Noah did it for me. "YOU LET GO OF THEM!" he ran right at them with blinding speed and grabbed both of them by their necks and squeezed._

_They ran away in fear as Noah threw their books at them. Annabeth and Bella were both staring at shock as they hugged Noah. _

_I turned away and was about to get my books until I heard a scream. I turned back and saw David and Steven back with 2 knives each. He told the girls to find us, they nodded and ran but landed in front of us crying and telling us. We ran to see Noah holding his arm and placing his foot on David's chest._

_He lowered his head. "If you ever touch Annabeth or Bella again I swear on my life I will hunt you down and break every single bone in your body." David nodded and smirked at Bella. Too bad for him Noah saw and he raised his fist and broke David's Nose._

_He walked back to us bleeding from his arm and leg. He hugged Bella who was crying while looking at us. He looked at me dead in the eye and pointed at his leg. I looked to see one of the blades coming out of his leg._

**End of Flashback**

Everyone looked down sad; Annabeth was crying muttering how good of a brother he would've been. I remember the rest of that year how Noah and I never left the girls out of our sight. David and Steven weren't scared of me but Noah on the other hand. They would cower whenever Noah looked at them dead in the eye.

Nico came barging in panting. "Guys camp meeting at the fire place."

We all walked down to the fire to see everyone gathered around whispering and asking what was going on. Honestly I would be doing the same thing. We picked a seat and everyone was quiet. One more boy in a hood sat down beside me he stared at the fire and I could see under the firelight a smile.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement" Chiron was clopping his hooves on the ground with a smile. Í have an announcement to make, everyone knows him very well, Bella and Nico please come here." They both stood up and stood on each side of Chiron.

The boy next to me was gone but I swear he was familiar. "I like to announce a lost camper!" With that I smelled the ocean and felt a breeze and looked up to see the hooded boy standing there.

I got up and looked him in the eye. They were glowing like…. I gasped and stepped back.

He smiled "Gods Perce, don't you remember your own brother?" He lifted his hood and I saw the face I mourned about for 5 months.

Noah

Everyone was crying and hugging him until he looked up and gasped. I turned to see a figure with a hood standing at the top of the hill.

Noah drew his sword and got in front of everyone, he pointed his sword at the figure and glared.

Laughter filled the air as the Figure started walking towards me and Noah. I uncapped Riptide and got in my stance, everything died as he came closer and pulled out a familiar sword. I gasped and raised my sword but time slowed down and I instantly knew who it was.

Kronos

I tried blocking it but to no avail. A shimmer of bronze flashed and stopped the blade, I saw Noah to my right in full motion like the time wasn't affecting him at all. He summoned and Trident and threw it at Kronos as he thrust his hand and water started floating and formed something that looked like a portal.

I saw Nico raising his hands too as 2 black hands formed out of the ground and grabbed Kronos and threw him in the portal. The vortex vanished as Noah collapsed in my arms.

We brought him to the big house for Nectar and Ambrosia. Nico pulled me aside and looked me dead in the eye

"Percy, something's wrong. Noah just put Kronos into Tartarus in one swift move. It's impossible but I think I know what's wrong." He looked down and thought. He looked at me again "Noah has been killing Kronos repeatedly and keeping him in check for 5 months."

I looked at him and smiled. "Then Noah has got explaining."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys im hear to say that I have lost the interest I had at the start of the story and then on I have ran out of ideas because all my ideas are fitting in with the other story. I just might do a last chapter to end it all in either a huge battle or a face off with Noah, Percy, and Kronos and only one leaves alive or I don't know. I will think of something but im sorry im having a story take this ones place. sorry


End file.
